


Valentine's Day

by aneccedentesiastslife (orphan_account)



Category: Oliver! - Bart
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Oliver - Freeform, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aneccedentesiastslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't know what to get Dodger for Valentine's Day. Dodger/Oliver one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

On a foggy London morning, Oliver was casually walking around the streets. What was he looking for, you ask? Only the best Valentine's day present to tell his crush, Jack Dawkins, how much he truly loved him. Of course Dodger had his eye on Nancy, but Oliver was soon to change that!

In the distance, Oliver spotted a candy store. He quickly entered and, being the kind boy that he was, decided not to steal anything. Then he approached the old woman at the desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but would you happen to have any chocolates for me dear… um… mate. Yes. That's the word."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, young man," She replied. "I just sold my last package to that boy over there."

Oliver saw a boy around his age giving a box of chocolates to his sweetheart. He wished that it was Dodger and himself, but that dratted boy was earning the love Oliver deserved!

"It's ok," Oliver sighed reluctantly. He left the shop and decided to go to the Three Cripples to ask Bet what he should get Dodge.

When he arrived, the first thing he saw was Dodger playing poker with Fagin. His look of determination was so perfect, so beautiful. He stood staring for about 5 minutes until Dodger looked up and noticed him. Oliver turned pink and was coming up with an excuse as Dodger approached him.

"'Ello, me fine mate. Whatcha' starin' at over there?" inquired Dodger.

"Um… Nothing. Just daydreaming."

"About me?! Are you off yer rocker?"

With this, Oliver ran out of the bar and back to the hideout , sobbing the whole way there. He could hear Dodger's cries of 'Wait, Oliver!' and 'I was only playin!', but nothing could cheer him up now. Oliver waited on his cot until the boys returned, pretending to be asleep the whole time. Dodger spotted him immediately.

"Oliver, wake up," said Dodger.

"No," was his response.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to make you cry, but I still have one question for ya."

"Wot do you want!" replied the blonde with teary eyes. "You've hurt me enough already."

"I said I was sorry. Now, do you really like me like that, or not?"

"YES! I'm sorry that you have to deal wif being liked by a homosexual, but I can't help it. You're just so perfect in every way!"

"That's what I was hoping for." Dodger planted a kiss on Oliver's lips and walked away as Oliver laid there in shock.

"Goodnight, Oliver."


End file.
